Break Loose
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: When Austin and Ally are kidnapped by Austin's abusive father, all h*** breaks loose. They are found safely, but will they be able to recover? Will Austin ask Ally to be his girlfriend? Will Trez bet money on them? But the biggest question of all is: Has Ally been keeping a secret from her friends and family, like Austin was about his dad? When a storm hits Miami, what will happen?
1. Abuse and A Really Mean Dad

I just had this idea in my head and it wouldn't quit bugging me, so enjoy! No flames, porfavor!

Chapter 1- Screaming and Screwing Up

Austin's POV

I look at my phone nervously. I answer the call and walk quickly out of Sonic Boom. "H-hello?" I say, shakily. "Austin Moon, what do you think you are doing? Staying out past alone time?! How dare you?!" My dad yells through the phone. Alone time is code word for 'I love abusing you and raping you and I won't stop until you move out.'.

I drive away in my car and go home. When I open the door, I'm greeted with a slap to the face. I'm pushed onto the floor and kicked several times in my right leg. I scream out in pain. "Stand up, boy! You're getting extra punishment for staying out past curfew! You hear me?" My dad says, kicking me in the face.

He drags me to the basement door and opens it. He pushes me down the stairs. I hit my head, but not enough to be knocked out. My dad steps on me as he walks down the stairs. I scream out in pain. He drags me by my bad leg to the raping wall. He has a beating wall, a raping wall, a wall for cutting me and burning me with cigars, and a wall with hundreds of weapons.

Mike (my dad) chains me up by my arms and legs and puts a rope around my neck. He hoists the board I'm chained to up onto the hooks on the wall. Which isn't very high up based on the fact that he rapes me while I'm chained up on this particular wall. He rips off my shirt and pants, then sticks his hand down in my underwear and fingers me until I bleed.

He then takes my underwear off and gives me a sloppy kiss on the penis. He takes his clothes off and rapes me. I scream the girly shriek I have and my dad laughs at me, thrusting harder. He cums, letting it seep into my hole. It comes back out and he takes me down. He takes me to the beating wall, tying me to a chair.

He throws a few punches to my face, then kicks me in the gut. He then grabs a lighter and sets my right leg on fire. I scream in agonizing pain. Mike grabs a bucket of freezing cold water and throws it on the flame, putting it out. I sigh in slight relief. Mike then shoves the chair over, making me hit my head. I black out. The last thing I see is Ally being dragged by two men into the room. My heart sinks.


	2. Rapes and Rescues

Ally's POV

I am quite surprised that Austin just left like that. I wonder what's going on. I wait until he's a safe distance away and then I start following him. He goes to his house and right before I step up on his porch, someone grabs me from behind. I they to scream, but my attacker puts his/ her hands over my mouth.

"Hello, baby. You ready for a little party? We work for your little boyfriend's dad. In case you didn't know. Now if you don't do exactly what we say, we'll kill you and your precious little Austy-Poo." A sinister voice says. A hand goes under my shirt, squeezing my breast. I shudder.

The men who grabbed me take me to the back of Austin's house and walk through the back door. "Take your shirt off, Mrs. Dawson. Or else your boyfriend gets it." Another voice says. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends." I say, tears running down my face. I slowly take off my shirt.

Another hand goes into my pants, making them fall down. I'm now down to my underclothes. My attackers take me down to the basement. I am horrified at what I see. Austin is lying naked on the floor, beaten, bruised, blood all over him, and his dad is standing over him with a cigar.

'Oh my God.' I think to myself. I run over to him, but am pulled back by a strong pair of arms. I turn and see that it is Mr. Moon. I struggle to get out of his grip, but he's too strong. Mike ties me up and puts duct tape over my mouth. I scream through the tape. Mike puts me on a chair, and that is the moment I take out of my life to look at my attackers. They look like twins, except for one of them has a Gators cap on.

The one without the cap has red hair and a scar under his eye. He slowly approaches me, looking me up and down, his eyes darkening more and more every second. I hop up, but trip over a rope that has blood on it. Red-haired guy picks me up and rips, literally rips, off my underwear and bra. I am completely exposed to him. He, Mike, and the other twin all take off their clothes.

I scream through the tape that's still on me. I try to scoot away from the three men who should definitely be in jail right now, but Mike grabs me by the neck and pulls me up, making me gasp for the small amount of air I still had moments before.

Austin stirred and I sighed in relief. He woke up shortly and when he saw me, he tried the best he could to stand up. But he couldn't. I gave him a look of sympathy. "Hey, baby. You ready to have some fun? You look so sexy tonight." The one with the cap said, putting his hand between my thighs. I whimper. Austin glares at his dad.

Mike licked his lips and squeezed my breast, making me shudder. The one with the scar under his eye kissed me roughly, biting my lower lip softly. I pressed my lips together as tightly as I could. One of the other two started fingering me. I moaned and the one that was kissing me immediately dominated my mouth. He licked all over my teeth and my gums.

"Leave Ally alone. Do anything to me, just let her go. What did she ever do to you?" Austin cried out weakly, a hint of anger in his voice. I suddenly felt all of the pressure come off of me for a moment. Everyone stopped harassing me. Then, I felt someone's member start thrusting inside my vagina.

I moaned and saw that it was the one with the cap on. (AN: I'm just going to call the twins Cap and Scar from now on. Kay?) He kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth, making me feel more violated than ever before. I started sobbing and I started having an orgasm. "Oh, Ally. I want to taste your lips and feel the walls caving in on my cock." Cap said through the kiss.

I heard Austin yell out. "Stop doing that to her. Ally, if you can hear me, I love you." Everything faded out. Did he just say he loves me? Wow. "Hey, Scar, it's your turn now." Mike said. Cap got out of me and I started sobbing again. Scar was much more rough. He shoved me against the wall and didn't hesitate to bite down on my lip enough to make me bleed. His cock slid into me and I cried out through his kissing.

I started having another orgasm and I felt Scar cum inside of me. He still didn't pull out until I screamed. I was at the peak of my orgasm when he finally pulled out. I then said something I had been waiting to say for a long time. "I love you, too, Austin. Try to get out and get help. Please!" I screamed.

I saw Austin nod rapidly before Mike walked in front of me. "Okay, Ally, since I'm the one that came up with this, I get special treatment. And if you don't do what I say, I'll kill you and Austin. So here are my instructions. First you are going to let me kiss you, tongue and all. Then, you are going to ride me. You will let me put my cock inside your vagina for as long as I please. It could be a minute. It could even be an hour. No matter how much you hate it. Lastly, you will have sex with me, Cap, and Scar. Understood?" Mike said, licking my lips.

He pulled away and I nodded. I felt violated. But if I didn't go through with it, Austin and I would both be killed. I couldn't do that to him. "Oh, and Austin, you will be watching her when she rides me. Also, you're next." Mike said, smiling at his son. I let out a sob.

"Aww.. is wittle Ally going to cwy?" Mike said, wiping fake tears away. Austin wasn't where I had last seen him. I looked over to the steps and saw him climbing up. I signed in relief. We would be out of here soon. Mike turned around to see Austin. But he wasn't there. "Austin Monica Moon, you are so dead!" Mike said, grabbing a pistol. My heart dropped. He was actually going to kill him. But he looked in all the wrong places. He looked down in the basement.

And by the time he thought to go upstairs, the police were already here. They arrested Mike, Cap, and Scar. Austin and I were brought to the hospital. Our parents- minus Austin's dad, of course- arrived about an hour after we had our rape kits done. It was kind of scary.

"Oh, Ally. I'm so sorry that you and Austin had to go through this. But I can't help but feel that there's something else that you're not telling me, honey. Did you and Austin finally admint that you like each other?" My mom said, squealing. I nodded. "Actually, that's exactly what happened, Mom." I said, looking down.

**(AN: Yay! Austin and Ally were finally rescued. And they finally admitted their feelings for each other! Woohoo! So, next chapter three very important things will happen.**

**1) Ally will talk with her mom about what happened with the 'I love yous' and what happened in the basement.**

**2) Austin may or may not ask Ally to be his girlfriend.**

**3) Trish and Dez will finally come into the story. Also, Trez!**


	3. Hospital Rooms and Heated Discussions

Hey, guys! My AC is out so I had to go and stay at grandma's where I will be until about Friday or Saturday. I already miss my house. :'( Anyways, last chapter, at the end, I told you that in THIS chapter, three important things will happen.

1- Ally will tell her mom everything.

2- Austin might ask Ally to be his girlfriend.

3- Trez comes into the story.

Ally's POV

This is it. I'm going to tell my mom everything. "Hey, mom. I'm going to tell you exactly what happened in the best way I can. If it's too soon for you, just let me know." I say, shaking. My mom nods. "Okay, sweetie. Go ahead." I take a deep breath and start from the beginning.

2 hours later...

"And that's what happened." I say, sobbing. My mom hugs me gently. "Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry. When did you notice that something weird was going on with Austin?" My mom says. I let out a sob and say," A few weeks ago. He stopped showing up at Team Austin meetings, wore long sleeves and sunglasses, he often left the store in a hurry. Et cetera." "I'm going to ask Mimi if she noticed anything. I'll be right back." Mom says, walking to the door. "I love you, mom." I say, before drifting off to sleep.

Austin's POV

"Is Ally okay?" I ask my mom right after I wake up. She nods. "She's going to be just fine. You on the other hand, have three broken ribs, a broken left leg, a broken left arm, a broken neck, and a lot of cuts and bruises." My mom says. "How long have I been out?" I ask her. I remember the doctors saying something about emergency surgery before i blacked out. "You were out for about six hours after your surgery. I'm so sorry, honey. I should've been there for you. I never should have divorced hI'm." She said with a hint of anger in her tone of voice.

Ally's mom walks in. "Ally told me everything. Mimi, I'd like to speak with you outside for a moment." Penny says. Mom goes outside with Mimi. I can't sit up on my own, so I reach over and grab the controls for the bed. I sit myself all the way up. I lay the remote back down and grab my phone. I'm going to text Ally.

To: Als

From: Austin

Hey Als. What's up? Are you okay?

To Austin

From Als

Hey Austin. I'm okay. Living the life. Lol. R u okay?

To Als

From Austin

Lol! No, I have three broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm, a broken neck, and I've got a lot of cuts and bruises, according to my mom.

To Austin

From Als

OMG! What the heck did he do to you?! I'm asking the doctors if I can come in there.

To Als

From Austin

KK. My dad just beat me up a lot and raped me every single day. My mom didn't know because she divorced and moved out of my house.

Since Ally wasn't injured, she was allowed to come in. "Austin!" Ally practically screamed. She gave me a gentle hug. "Hey Ally. What's up? Are you okay?" I say. My throat hurts because f my broken neck. "I'm better than you. What the heck, Aus. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ally said. "Because my dad said if I told anyone, he would kill me and everyone I loved. And I love you, Ally. I'm not just saying that. I mean it. I don't know if this is too soon, but will you- will you be my girlfriend?" I reply nervously.

"Really? You want to be my boyfriend? Yes, Austin, yes! And you know what? I love you, too." Ally says, happy tears streaming down her face. (AN: 2 things down, one to go.) Ally leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I blush and suddenly. Trish and Dez come into the room. Dez is carrying like millions of gifts. I laugh out loud. Trish looks mad. Probably at the jerk who did this to us. "Austin, where is your dad? I'm going to beat the crud out of him. He is such a jerky creep." Trish screams. I use my good arm to cover ome of my ears.

"Dez, you also didn't have to get so many gifts, sweetie." Trish says, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She and Dez both blush. Woah, back up! Did she really just kiss Dez?! What! "Dez, Trish, explain." Ally says. "Dez asked me out and I said yes. Now we're boyfriend a and girlfriend. End of extremely long story short." Trish says. "How ironic. Austin just asked me to be HIS girlfriend." Ally says, laughing nervously. Trish storms up to me. "You hurt her in any way at all, shape or form, I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth. Got it?" Trish says. I nod.

**End of chapter. So, how'd you like it? Trez and Auslly all in one room. How cute! Next chapter, Austin wI'll be released from the hospital, Auslly will have theirfirstdate, and something will happen with Trish and Dez. Guess what it is in the reviews! Megan, out! **


	4. Screams and The Last Straw

Okay, y'all. Last chapter, I told you there more important things would happen. One, Austin will be released from the hospital. Two, Auslly will have their first date. Third, something will happen to Trez. Nobody guessed on the third one. So I just decided to go ahead and update. On with the story!

Austin's POV

*dream*

He was running towards me, but something was holding me back, and I couldn't run. There was tape over my mouth and he had reached me. He removed my clothes and his, and then he grabbed a cigar and burned me with it on my breasts. He squeezed my cock, and burned that too. I had never felt pain this excruciating.

Then I noticed a small figure in a corner off to the side. Ally. I struggled to get away, but then I felt a stinging sensation in my wrists. I realized that I was tied up. Ally wasn't tied up, though. Why wasn't she running for help?

Ally got up and I was shocked at what she did. She grabbed a gun and hit me over and over with it. I yelled and screamed until finally, she stopped. Then she sunk to the ground. "Ally!" I screamed. The tape had been removed from my mouth.

My dad was gone. Or so I thought. Someone grabbed me from behind. From what I could tell, it was a male. My dad wasn't so tall, though. I was turned around and I was shocked at who I saw. My uncle Ray. He was naked and he looked furious. "How could you kill your father, Austin? Why?" He asked.

"What the heck are you talking about? He almost killed me. He abused me and raped me and burned me. He even hurt my girlfriend. I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing. How dare you!" I screamed. Then, he started beating me. When he was done he dragged me and Ally over to a wall, tied us up, and raped me.

"Please, stop it, uncle Ray! I didn't kill him. He's not dead. He's just in jail!" I howled. Ally stirred and I mentally sighed in relief. "Austin. Austin! Wake up!" Ally's voice said gently. What?

*end of dream*

"Austin, wake up, sweetie!" Ally said, shaking me. "Ally." I said, shooting upwards and gasping. "Ally, are you okay?" I said, hugging her as tight as I could. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Ally asked, looking concerned. "I had this horrible dream. You and I were in a room with my dad and I was tied up, but you weren't and then you started hitting me with a gun and then you passed out and my uncle Ray was there and he accused me of killing my father and then I yelled at him for accusing me because my dad was just in jail and then he beat me and tied us up and raped me and you started to wake up and you told me to wake up and I woke up." I said, ending my rant.

Ally's POV

Wow. I can't believe that jerky idiot! His stupid idiot father made him dream those stupid idiotic dreams. "OhmygodAustinareyouokay?" I said, mushing my words together. "Yes, I'm okay." Austin said, still shaking. He hugged me tighter. I did the same. "Hey, on the bright side, you get released from the hospital today. Yay, you!" I say, trying to cheer him up. Mimi walks into the room followed by my mom. I gave a small wave and they smiled. "Hey, Mum." Austin mumbled. "Hello, sweetie. You excited about going home?" Mimi said.

Austin shook his head. "Why not?" Mimi said. "Because of all the memories that lie there. I don't want to go down into out basement knowing that my own father beat me and raped me and burned me with cigars down there." Austin said, holding back tears. Then, he smiled. "Hey, I have an idea. Ally, would you like to go on our first official date as a couple?" He asked me. I nodded. "Sure." I say, vaguely remembering how our other first date went before we broke up. He smashed bread in my face on accident.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked him. "Well, we could go and see Turbo. And then go bowling. And then" Austin said before I cut him off. "I think just a movie and bowling would be fine." I replied, giggling. Suddenly I remembered something I never wanted to think about again. Something that I had always feared I would start thinking about again. My abusive ex boyfriend, Trevor. I froze. My body was stiff as a board.

"Ally... you okay?" Austin said. I thought of the things that Trevor had done to me. I screamed, opened the door and ran outside. I ran down the stairs and out of the building, sitting on a bench and sobbing. My mom came out a few minutes later. "Allyson Marie Dawson, what were you thinking? Austin's freaking out and he just ripped out his IV. They had to put him to sleep because he wouldn't stop running down the halls looking for you." My mom said with an infuriated look on her face. It softened when she saw that I was crying. "I'm sorry for yelling. What happened back there?" My mom said with a softer tone of voice.

"I just all of a sudden r-rem-member-red Tr-Trev-vor. A-and ev-everything th-that h-he di-did t-to m-me. I just pictured it and I screamed." I said, sniffling a little bit. "When I thought of all the abuse that Austin had to suffer through, it just triggered memories."

**To be continued.**


	5. Tornadoes and A Turned- Around Life

Ally's POV

(One month later)

Austin and I are officially in a serious relationship. Trish, Kira, Cassidy, and I (Cassidy's back, by the way.) are having a shopping day at the mall. We haven't done it in a while because of.. you know.

Anyways, Austin is hanging out with Dez, Chuck (who we are no longer enemies with), and Zeke, one of his other friends. (Zeke is an OC, btw.) "Ladies and gentlemen, we need everyone to come to the basement, please. This is not a drill, but there is a tornado heading straight towards the Mall of Miami." Someone says over the intercom. Suddenly, a siren starts blaring. Me, Trish, Kira, and Cassidy run for our lives.

We see a sign that says basement. Kira runs through the doors, followed by me and Cassidy, but suddenly I hear a scream. A scream that's all too familiar. Trish. "Oh my God. Oh my God! No, Trish! I won't lose you!" I scream. I try to run back up the stairs, but Cassidy and Kira hold me back.

We close the door behind us and lock it as tight as we can, then run down the stairs. I start bawling. "No, Trish! Please, no!" I scream. People around us give me looks of sympathy, as if they have an idea what has happened. "Ally, it'll be,"Kira says before I cut her off. "No! It won't be okay. I just lost my best friend! I've literally known her for twelve years!" I scream at her and she flinches back. I start screaming my head off, sobbing until they let us out.

Which is about five hours later. Everyone seems to be feeling two things: 1, relief because they lived and they'll finally be getting some fresh air, and 2, fear for what they'll see when they come out. I am absolutely in shock at what I see. Every building, or should I say pile of rubble, is on the ground. Not one building standing. There's no way Trish could have survived this mess. Even though she's Trish. Strong, loud, and Trish.

A lot of people start crying and taking pictures. I pull out my phone. I call Austin. My heart stops when he doesn't pick up. Voicemail. "Austin, baby, please call me and tell me you're alright. I can't lose you like I lost Trish. Yes, Trish is gone. The storm swept her up like bread on the floor and took her away. Please don't leave me. I wanted to grow up with you and have kids with you but right now, just call me and tell me that you're alright. I love you baby. Forever and always." I hang up the phone, sobbing.

"Oh my God! Ally, look! It's Trish!" I hear Cassidy yell at me. I run over to where she is and sure enough, Trish's body is laying under a pile of rubble. She has bruises and cuts all over. Her skin is a deep shade of grey. That's when I know. She's gone. I start sobbing and trembling uncontrollably.

The three of us that are left try to get her out from under the pile, but then I stop. I think I just felt... yes! She's moving. "Guys, look. She's not dead. She's moving. Help me get her out. Now!" I say, with a little bit of hope inside me. Just a little sliver of hope left. We drag her out from under the rubble.

Just then, I stop again. "Guys? Ally?" Oh my God. I thought I would never hear that voice again. "Trish!" I yell excitedly. She opens her eyes, which are obviously filled with pain. We help her over to some paramedics, who got here about ten seconds ago. "Oh my God, I thought I'd never hear your voice again. It should've been me." I said. Then, a familiar male voice speaks up.

"No, it shouldn't have been you. It shouldn't have been anybody." He says. I turn around. Austin. "Austin, you're still here! Why didn't you call me?" I ask him, confused. "I left my cell at home. Everything is gone, including every neighborhood within twenty miles of this place. Trish, are you okay?" Austin asks Trish.

Trish shakes her head. "They just told me my condition, which obviously means they don't know what the crap they're doing because they haven't even looked at any x-rays or anything. Anyways I apparently have a broken right leg, a broken left arm, several broken ribs, yada, yada, yada. So, what exactly happened to.. you know, everyone else?" Trish asked, tears in her eyes.

"I was getting to that." Austin replied, hanging his head. "The tornado literally touched down on top of your house, Trish. Your whole family except for JJ is gone. I'm sorry. Ally, the tornado directly hit your house and Lester is gone, too. I'm so sorry, Ally-Gator. And my parents, well, they're both alive, but we can't afford to keep them on life support. So tonight, they're going to say their finally goodbyes, then the doc is gonna pull the plug." Austin says, breaking sown into tears.

Trish and I start bawling as well. "Wait, where's Dez, Chuck, and Zeke, sweetie?" I ask him, fearing the answer. "We were heading towards the basement. Um, Dez is somewhere around here talking pictures. Zeke and Chuck are in a better place. None of us made it to the basement and it's a miracle Dez and I are alive." Austin says, crying even harder.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. We need to find Dez. And we also need to figure out where we're going to go, how we're going to take care of JJ, how mom is going to take care of 8 of us, and by that I mean Austin, Trish, me, Dez, JJ, Kira, and Cassidy. Oh, wait that's seven. We're all going to need physical therapy and counseling." I tell everyone. "I think I broke my ankle. Dez cut his arm up pretty bad and I think that might be broken, too." Ausin replies.

"Okay, doctors, Austin here thinks he broke his ankle. Can you help him out, too? Please?" I ask the medics, pointing to Austin. One of them nods and helps him over to the ambulance. I sigh and put my head in my hands. That's when reality sinks in. My dad is ideas. All of Teish's family except for JJ is dead. Austin's parents will be dead tonight. I star crying into Trish's shoulder.

**Well, I surprised you there, now didn't I? Muahahahahaahahaaaa! I'm just mean, aren't I? Sorry. Anyways, R&R, porfavor!**


	6. Sex and Separation

Last time on Break Loose:

I sigh and put my head in my hands. That's when reality sinks in. My dad is dead. All of Trish's family is dead except for JJ. Austin's folks will die tonight. I start crying into Trish's shoulder.

* * *

So, this chapter will be much better than Chapter 5. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been so busy with my life, school, Girl Scouts, youth, etc. Anyways, on to chapter six.

* * *

Austin's POV

I'm going to where my folks are to say my final... goodbyes. I can't believe that my parents are dying. It should've been me. Ally and I are going to shine a light into each others lives tonight. We're going to try and forget a little of what happened today. Ally and I are going to stay at a hotel in Atlanta for a few days. Trish and JJ are being adopted by their aunt and uncle who only have one child. Dez is turning eighteen in a few months, so he's going to stay with his parents on Tybee Island, GA until then.

"Austin, babe, are you ready?" Ally says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shake my head and break down into tears. "Austy, I'm so sorry. I really am. But tonight, we're going to forget. Okay? We're going to stay at a hotel in Atlanta and all of our friends are going to be okay. Well, Trish and JJ are going to be in the hospital for another three days, but other than that, we'll all be okay." She reassures me.

"I know. I just can't believe it. I'm not turning eighteen for another while and neither are you. My closest family lives all the way in Tennessee. I'm going to have to live with them. And you're gonna have to stay in Alabama with your mom. And Dez is going to stay in Tybee for another three months. We're all going to be in different parts of the country until either they fix everything up or we all turn eighteen. And how are we going to continue my music? How are we going to continue being together? I'm not saying I want to break up with you, but I just don't know how all of this is going to work. Argh!" I say all at once. I take a deep breath.

We walk over to where my parents are. "Mom, Dad, I love you. I wish that we could afford to keep you on life support, but we just can't. I hate those doctors for making the bill so large. $100,750.00! Even with all of the money from Starr Records, we still can't afford it. When I grow up, I'll be proud to let my children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren know that I was your son. I love you so much." I tell my parents, sobbing the whole time.

"Oh, sweetie. We love you too. Ally, take care of out baby. He's a keeper. We love both of you. Goodbye." Mom said weakly, blowing us both a kiss. I start bawling and the doctor pulls the plug. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I scream, collapsing to the ground. I look up, and my parents are both laying there on the stretcher, motionless. I start screaming. "No, please don't take them. Why did you do this to us?" Ally is crying too and holding me.

Ally's POV

I feel so bad for Austin. His parents both just died. Now his dad I'm less sad about, because, well he raped and beat Austin and I. But I still feel bad for Austin. He was closer to his mom than anyone, even me and Trish and Dez. And out of anyone in his family besides Austin, I was closest to Mimi, too.

"C'mon, baby. Let's go and pack. Pack what we still have." I tell him, and we walk back to the limo. "What did we salvage?" Austin asks me. "Some of our clothes, a twelve-pack of water bottles, $5,000, your guitar, my keyboard, our songbooks, our backpacks and school stuff, which we don't need anyways since the school is gone, and a small portion of food that hasn't already spoiled. I'm surprised we even have that much." I say, surprised at what I just said.

"Yeah, that is alot." Austin says. "Matt, take us to... where is our stuff?" "Where Sonic Boom used to be." I tell him. "Sonic Boom. Well, what's left of it." He says, tearing up. I do the same and soon we're at the former Sonic Boom. We get our stuff and hop in the limo. "Take us to Atlanta, Matt." Austin says.

* * *

Six hours later...

"We're here, Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson." Matt says, opening the door. By the way, Matt is the chauffeur. I yawn and stretch. "Alright, babe. Let's go. We still have most of the money. We spent about $80.00 on gas money and $20.00 on food and drink, so we still have $4,900.00." Austin says, grabbing our luggage. I grab the cooler and my stuff and we tell Matt goodbye. "Pick us up on Saturday. Got it, Matt?" I tell him, hugging him. "Thank you." Austin says, before we head into the hotel. "Ready to forget, Austy?" I ask him, kissing him on the cheek. He nods. "Oh, trust me. We're gonna have so much fun, we'll never remember." He says, kissing me back. We check in and head up to the room. "Austin?" "Yes, babe?" "I, I love you. Alot." He kisses me full on the lips and I kiss him back.

The elevator dings. Austin and I freeze. Whew, no one's there. We get inside our room after putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign out and continue kissing. "Do you have a condom, Aus?" I ask him, yanking off his shirt. "I've been waiting for you to ask that." He says, pulling one out of the back pocket of his jeans. (AN: For anyone who wanted to know, Austin's ankle was NOT broken. Refer to the last chapter.) "How many do you have?" I ask him. "A whole box, he says, pulling the box out of his suitcase. I grin and he takes off my shirt. "Woah, a thong, huh?" Austin says, undoing my bra. "Okay, babe. Let's get this party started." Austin says, picking me up bridal style. I can feel him breathing on my neck, which makes my neck hairs stand up. "Bed. Now." I tell him. "Someone's a little feisty, huh? Well, how about this. We're going to be here for four days, right? So how about this. Tonight, I get to be the master. Tomorrow you. Then, me. Finally, you. Agree?" Austin asks, putting me down and yanking off my shorts and panties.

"Agreed." I tell him, pulling off his shorts and boxers. He picks me up again, placing me down on the bed. He kisses me. Then, his face gets serious. "I am master Austin. You will do as I say. Do you understand? I have a few rules. One, you must say my name. No, not say it. Moan it. Two, I will get to finger you only if you do the same to me. Three, you will be tied up." Austin says, sitting me up and grabbing some duct tape from his bag. My eyes widen. He grabs my wrists. "Alright, babe. Let's go." He says seductively. He binds my wrists together. He then kisses me and begs for entrance. I allow it and soon, his tongue is exploring every square iinch of my mouth. He goes and gets a condom fro the box. He slides it on his cock and climbs on top of me. "Ready? Go!" He says, slamming into me. "Say my name. Moan my name. C'mon Ally." "Oh, Austin. Oh, Austin. You are so bad. Austin!" I squeal, licking his lips. "Okay. I'm going to unbind your wrists." He says, ripping the tape off of me, but still inside me. He pulls out and starts fingering me. "Oh, Austin. Keep ggoing. I'm gonna, g-gonna-," I moan before exploding. "He licks all of my juices off of his fingers. "Finger me babe. Do it." Austin says. I sit up a little bit and stick my tiny fingers into his hole. "Oh, God, Alls. I'm gonna cum." He moans, cumming all over my fingers. I lick his every inch off of my fingers. He tastes so good. I move so that his cock is above me. I take his whole seven inches into my mouth and suck. I soon feel a warm, runny liquid running down my throat.

He then flips us over. He pushes my head from behind and I deep throat his enormous cock. Whew, it's a good thing I don't have a gag reflex. In one swift movement he is inside me again and we are both kissing and moaning each other's names. "Babe, I love you so much. You know that?" I ask Austin, who is thrusting in and out. He nods and I have a sudden orgasm. "Oh, God, Austin, I'm gonna cum again!" I scream cunning everywhere. He pulls oit and we cuddle in each other's arms.


	7. Daughters and Daycare

Four years later...

Ally's POV

"Austin, Arianne, let's go!" I yell up the stairs to my loving husband and adorable daughter. "Coming, Mommy!" "Coming, babe!" Austin and Ari yell back at the same time. My two favorite people in the whole world come down the stairs. "You ready to go to school, baby girl?" I ask my daughter, picking her up and kissing her on the cheek. "Yeah!" Ari screams in my face. I blink. "You spend too much time with your uncle Dez." I tell her, shaking my head.

"Let's go, babe." Austin says, grabbing Ari and kissing me passionately. "Ewwww, Mommy! That's gwoss!" Ari squeals, giggling. "Alright, let's go." Austin says. We all get into the car. We drop Ari off at daycare. "Bye, bye, Ari! We love you, sweetie!" Austin yells out the window.

"Nice shirt." Austin says, chuckling at me. I look down at my shirt and giggle in embarrassment. My shirt says 'I'm sexy and I know it.'. "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed, sexy." Austin says, licking his lips and rubbing my leg. I kiss him on the lips and drive back home. "Why are we driving back home, babe? I thought you said that we were going shopping for presents and decor for Christmas?" Austin asks me, looking confused.

"We can do that later, babe. But right now, I am so turned on. And I can tell you are. You have that look on your face that says 'I want to have sex. Go to the bedroom right now.'" I tell him, lifting up his shirt and yanking it off. "Alrighty, then, my sexy wife. Let's do it." Austin says, reaching his hand into my underwear and stroking my clit.

"Oh, Austin." I moan, kissing him on the lips. "Get to the bedroom right now." Austin says through the kiss. I climb out of the car and we both go inside. "Bedroom. Against the wall. Now. I want you. Because you are so d*mn sexy." Austin says. We both go into the bedroom and I get up against the wall. Austin presses his sexy body up against mine, pulling my shirt off and sucking on my neck.

"Oh, Austin. Make love to me." I moan, licking his bare chest. He swiftly takes off my bra and shorts. I take his short and boxers off, exposing his swollen, erect cock. "Take off your panties so i can f*ck you." Austin growls huskily. I do as he says, then Austin picks me up bridal style and opens the door. "Where are we going, babe?" I ask him, fingering him quickly. "Oh, God, Ally. That feels so good. And to answer your question, to the bathroom." Austin moans, sucking on my neck again, leaving hickies as he does so.

"Okay, babe, make love to me." I plead with him, fingering him harder. He shoves me hard against the wall and positions his hard member at my entrance. He then slams into me, making me shiver in pleasure. "Oh, d*mn Austin, that feels so good. Faster!" I moan. He thrusts in and out of me, grunting with each thrust. "I'm gonna, g-gonna cum, Austin!" I screech. I feel myself cum all over him, my juices spraying everywhere. He cums inside of me, too, and it feels so sexy. He pulls out, fingering me. "Oh, God, Austin, harder, faster! Pump me, sexy!" I squeal at him as he pumps me harder. He then pulls out, my juices all over his fingers. "Let me watch you touch yourself." Austin growls, licking his lips.

I rub my clit, then finger myself, moaning as sexily as possible. I can see Austin's member getting hard, and I smile sexily, pumping in and out with my tiny fingers. "Austin, f*ck me again." I demand, grabbing his dick. He thrusts into me once more and pumps in and out until we both cum. He pulls out and we both sit down against the door and make out. I was happy, Austin was happy, and Ari was happy, and that was all that mattered.

**The End.**

* * *

**So, that was the end of the story. How did you like it? R&R, porfavor!**


End file.
